


Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knows that it's wrong, but he can't help who he falls in love with.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name

He felt like a creep, just sitting in Harry's room, staring at him for hours. Alright, he _was_ a creep for doing it. But he couldn't resist seeking into Harry's room night after night, just…staring at him. 

He looked so much like James… _so much_. He missed James, there was no denying that. There was also no denying that he frequently saw bits of James in Harry, and had to watch himself and not call Harry by his father's name; if he didn't, Harry would frown and sulk for the rest of the day.

He wanted to…no. He shook his head. Getting involved in a romantic relationship with your godson, was just… _wrong_. He disgusted himself. Right now, this very moment, all he wanted to do was to lean over and kiss Harry's scar; he'd wanted to do so for a long time.

When Harry stirred in his sleep, hugging his pillow, he stood up to leave. But as he closed the door, he swore he thought that Harry had moaned his name…

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
